Just Say Yes
by hayleywritesxo
Summary: When Hermione sees who she thinks is the love of her life kissing someone else, she isn't too happy. Then she stumbles across her worst enemy and a night ensues that she could never imagine. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: JK owns the story, I merely write stories from a different perspective.

My first story here on , please R+R with positive feedback. This is a oneshot, so it won't be continued.

The moment Hermione saw Ron's lips pressed up against Lavender's, she felt an anger build up inside of her that she couldn't supress. She could feel the heat of Harry's gaze on her and knew she had to leave the overly crowded room. Turning, Hermione pushed her way through the many rowdy Gryffindor's gathered around drinking butterbeer and singing "Weasley is Our King" at the top of their voices. The Fat Lady was also in high spirits, celebrating the Quidditch win with Violet, who came from another of the portraits located around the school. Hermione took a deep breath and stopped walking. She soon realised no one had followed her. No one cares, she thought. Especially not the boy she once thought actually did.

She started to walk again, quickening her pace as tears began to form in her eyes. Hermione cursed herself for being so stupid. If Ron was doing this to her, then he obviously wasn't worth the thoughts she was giving him. It had just been so long since she had gone more than a day without thinking of him. Her dreams were full of Ronald Weasley. Dreams of kissing the boy she thought she so dearly loved. Once again cursing herself, Hermione set at a brisk pace in a random direction. Honestly, she didn't care where she was headed. She just needed to be alone. Even a corridor away from the common room, she could still hear the distant cheers and the song about Ron. Weasley should have been her king…

She sped round a corner, gasping as she flew into something, someone. Her stomach churned and instantaneously she knew who she'd bumped into.

"Watch where you're going, Granger. Not all of us like to be in close contact with filthy mudbloods like you." He snarled, shoving Hermione out of his way and proceeding to walk down the corridor before stopping. He turned to look at her, a grin spreading across his pale face. "What's wrong with you? Has the blood traitor realised even he's too good for you?"

The hands resting by Hermione's sides slowly curled into fists and it took all her might not to walk over to the boy and punch him smack in the face. She remembered how good it had felt in her third year. Taking another deep breath, she aimed a glare in his direction and turned towards the door to the Room of Requirement. It was evident that Draco had just vacated the room. Quickly, she entered the room which had formed itself into a comfy haven for the girl. Leather couches were situated at odd angles around the room. Bookshelves reaching the roof were leant against the walls, and there was even a bed. In her amazement Hermione hadn't heard the door behind her bang shut. The room never ceased to make her wonder how it worked, however upset she was. Still oblivious to Draco's presence behind her, Hermione made her way over to one of the bookshelves, running her finger delicately along the spines of the books.

Whilst Hermione was entranced with the room, Draco watched her. As he watched her, he too moved closer into the room, but sat down on one of the dark sofas. He didn't want to admit it, but watching Hermione's delicate figure was pulling at his heart. The tears he had seen moments before had hurt him, yet he didn't know why. The filthy mudblood was nothing more than that. How dare he have thoughts about kissing those salty tears away, wanting to see her beautiful smile. Stupid Draco, you're just having a tough day. He knew once he slept the thoughts of Granger would cease. To his confusion though, he wanted Hermione to see him. He wondered how she would respond to him following her. Then, as if reading his thoughts, Hermione turned and the relaxed look on her face vanished. In a matter of seconds Draco was up on his feet, gently blocking the door from Hermione. Her protests were stopped by his words,

"Don't leave, please. I'm not here to bug you or call you names. I too have had a tough day, just relax. Pretend I don't exist, Granger." His words came out in a soft voice, and Draco surprised himself. He never knew that tone of voice existed for him. It was ever so slightly unnerving.

Once again anger welled up inside Hermione. "Do you really think I could just pretend you don't exist, after everything you've done Malfoy! Please, either get out of my way or leave me alone!"

Although Draco would never admit it, he was hurt by the brunette's words, so he just shook his head and continued to lean back against the closed doors. He watched her expression change and he knew that she had realised he would not let her leave. Without meaning to, Draco gently tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear and gave her a small smile. Hermione frowned before turning and walking towards the sofas. She settled herself down and closed her eyes. He had expected more of a fight, but he wasn't going to argue.

He watched her, he'd never really realised how beautiful she was. Slowly, almost apprehensively he walked towards the sofa and sat down next to her. Hermione didn't say anything, but shuffled further away from him. Draco held in a laugh and glanced sideways to look at her. She had a stern look on her face, her brow furrowed as if she were in deep thought.

"As long as you stay quiet, I'm sure I can manage a night in your presence, Malfoy." The look she gave him was quite fierce, and she quickly looked away. With her wand in her hand she murmured "Accio, Hogwarts a History." The book came zooming towards her and dropped gently onto her lap. Smiling slightly, Hermione opened it and started to read. Soon enough she had forgotten Malfoy was still in the room.

Draco looked over at Hermione who was engrossed in her book, and exhaled loudly. The sound didn't disrupt her, to his disappointment, and so he slowly shuffled along the sofa until he was almost touching her. She slowly moved her head to look up at him before shaking her head and turning her focus back to her book. Draco frowned, and then a broad grin spread across his face. Yawning loudly he stretched, placing one arm round Hermione's shoulder and the other on the arm of the sofa, tapping his fingers against it loudly.

Hermione was trying her best not to snap at Draco, though now the tapping was becoming increasingly more annoying. Her eyes shifted to glare at Draco once again, and watched as he gave her a satisfied smirk. Sighing softly she glanced down at the book, now unable to concentrate. The arm around her shoulders felt…right. Weirdly. Although she was a little confused as to why Draco Malfoy had his arm around her, she was a 'mudblood' after all.

"Malfoy, what did I say?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly at his antics.

Draco only shrugged with an innocent expression on his face.

"Don't give me that look." She smiled, before reaching over her shoulder and lifting his arm back around her neck. A shock ran through her as their hands touched briefly. His skin had felt soft, almost delicate against hers and she shook herself. She felt herself blush as she looked down at her book once more, wondering if he had felt it too.

Draco had felt it. Now he was looking at Hermione, watching the colour rise in her cheeks. Her attention had once again turned back to the book in her hands, but he knew she was only doing it as a distraction. Slowly, Draco slid his arm back around her shoulders and shifted closer to her. He was still so surprised that he didn't feel repulsed by her. Granger, the one he usually thought of as a filthy mudblood. Now he could only think of her as Hermione, the beautiful young woman.

"Draco, please. I'm not going to tell you again." Hermione smiled to herself, looking straight into his brown eyes. Neither of them spoke, but stared at each other in silence.

"Did you just call me Draco?" He smiled at her as he spoke.

Hermione looked away quickly, embarrassed. "What, that's your name isn't it?"

"No I mean, you usually refer to me by my last name." He said softly. His arm was still wrapped round Hermione's shoulders and he began to play with her hair. Without meaning to, Hermione instinctively rested her head against Draco's shoulder. His slim fingers ran through hair brown locks slowly, relaxing her.

"Only because you refer to me as Granger," Hermione's lips lifted in a small smile and she placed her book on the floor before making herself more comfy on the sofa. Draco kept on running his fingers through her hair, and to Hermione he looked content.

Occasionally Draco's fingers would brush against her neck, sending shivers running down her spine. She had an overwhelming urge to touch him, but she resisted. This was Draco Malfoy after all, son of a death eater, and enemy of her and her two best friends. _Best friends who didn't think to see if you were alright_. She thought to herself, remembering how Lavender had kissed Ron. She felt herself becoming angry again, and before she had time to think about what she was doing she had turned around and pressed her lips against Draco's.

At first Draco didn't know what to think. He felt Hermione pull away, and for a few seconds they just stared at one another. It hadn't exactly been a kiss, since Draco hadn't had time to respond in time. Pulling away the hand that had frozen in her hair, Draco placed his palm flat against Hermione's soft cheek. Within seconds his lips were back against hers, and they were kissing ever so lightly, as if scared of hurting one another. Hermione slowly slid her arm around his neck and held it there. She never wanted the soft, light kiss to end. It seemed perfect.

To her dismay she felt Draco pull away from her, and he looked at her hesitantly. "Hermione.." He whispered, "What are we doing?"

"What do you mean, I thought you wanted to?" Hermione felt her heart race, had she been wrong? He hadn't wanted this at all. How could she have been so stupid? She got up and put her book away, turning away from Draco. As she was about to walk out, a hand slid around her waist and she was pulled up against Draco. His lean body pressed against hers and he looked down at her. A sexy smile curved his lips and suddenly they were kissing, with much more passion than before.

This kiss too, seemed to last forever, and it was only natural for Draco to lead Hermione over to the bed. His smile was now caring, as if asking her if she was okay with this. Hermione nodded and soon they were kissing on the bed in the middle of the room. The clothes they wore were soon discarded. The kisses they shared were long and sweet. Hermione longed to feel the heat of Draco's body against hers, and soon enough her longing was taken care of. The love making was slow and passionate, filled with desperation from each side. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of their combined moans, the smell of sex and sweat, and Hermione crying out Draco's name.

Draco was still holding Hermione against him when he woke hours later, her body entwined with his. He breathed in the scent of her hair and stroked her cheek gently before moving slowly to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boxers.

"Draco," He heard a voice behind him and felt Hermione stroke his back with her soft hands. He moved at her touch, standing up and buckling his jeans.

"This was a mistake, understand that, Granger?" He said, still facing away from her. "I don't usually associate myself with.. your sort, alright?" He hastily pulled on his shirt before walking to the door and disappearing through it.

Hermione watched him go with wide eyes, not expecting the sudden turn. She didn't know what to think. Last night had been so magical and she thought Draco had thought so to. The lovemaking had been passionate. Something inside of Hermione was telling her that Draco didn't want to ruin his reputation. She was a 'mudblood' after all. As she slipped on her clothes, she didn't allow herself to get too upset. There had to be some sort of explanation…

"Good morning Harry, Ronald." Hermione greeted them without looking at either of the boys, sitting down and opening a copy of The Daily Prophet that was on the table in front of her.

"Morning, where did you disappear off to last night? I was worried." Harry seemed genuinely concerned as he looked over the table at Hermione.

"Oh, me? I just felt a little.." Pictures of Ron and Lavender kissing passionately entered her mind and she shuddered. "A little sick, that's all. I went to get some air." She smiled reassuringly at Harry before turning her attention back to the newspaper.

"You're okay now though?"

"I'm fine, Harry! Now eat, you have to make sure you're fit for today's quidditch match." Hermione said, happy to change the subject from last nights events.

"You bet, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. I can't wait to wipe that grin of Malfoy's face." Ron grinned between mouthfuls of toast.

Harry and Ron walked down to the Quidditch changing rooms with the rest of the Gryffindor team, brooms in hand. They stopped when they heard Malfoy and the Slytherin team walking their way. Harry grimaced at Ron as Malfoy walked towards them sporting his usual smug grin.

"Alright Potter, Weasley? Good luck for today, you're certainly going to need it."

"Oh don't you worry, Malfoy. We don't need luck." Ron scowled at Draco, stepping closer to him.

Draco laughed, noticing the broom in Ron's hand. "Well, look at this. A Cleansweep! I haven't seen one of those for a few years. But I suppose that, being a Weasley, you can't afford a broomstick that isn't almost the same age as you. Looks like you'll need more luck than I thought." The whole of the Slytherin team sneered at this and Ron lunged at Draco.

Harry grabbed Ron, pulling him back. "Thanks for your concern Malfoy, but we'll be just fine." He started walking along with the team when Draco shouted across to them.

"Oh, one more thing. Whenever you see Granger, tell her I say thanks for last night. She's not bad in bed for a mudblood.

As Draco walked off, Ron looked at Harry with his mouth wide open. Harry wore a similar expression on his face, and for a few moments neither of them knew what to say. They were completely and utterly speechless. Hermione…slept with Draco Malfoy. Their best friend, a girl who hated Malfoy, had slept with him. Ron shook his head quickly at Harry.

"Nah mate, that can't be true. Hermione would never have sex with Malfoy." He said, more convincing himself than Harry. He saw his best friend nod, but knew Harry was still unable to speak. The captain pointed at the pitch and they slowly made their way towards it. Both were looking up at the stands in search of Hermione, who waved at them when she saw the pair. As the boys waved back, they both looked at each other. They knew that later they would have to approach the subject with Hermione. If it was true, well she wouldn't be very happy at all. Harry and Ron could tell that both of them were more nervous about that than they were about the upcoming game.

Hermione ran up to Harry hugging him as he, along with the rest of the team, piled into the Gryffindor common room to meet their cheering class mates. "You were brilliant, both of you." She beamed at Harry before hugging Ron.

"Thanks, Draco said something similar about you actually." Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione gasped. "What was that, Ronald?" She asked, looking from Ron to Harry, who was trying to avoid making eye contact with her. "Tell me!" She demanded. At that moment Lavender Brown pounced on Ron and started smothering him in kisses. Hermione found herself once again pushing her way through a large crowd of excited Gryffindor's, but this time she began making her way up to the Girls' dormitory.

She felt someone pulling on her arm and turned to see Harry.

"Hermione, don't go."

"I'm sorry Harry, but I really don't fancy sitting around watching those two stick their tongues down each others throat. " She turned again to head up the stairs.

"Neither do I, look, we can do something else if you want. You can't just abandon me." He grinned up at her, and slowly she gave into him and followed him to a sofa by the fire, away from the noise and celebration.

Hermione got herself comfy, watching as the rest of the Gryffindor house celebrated the win. Harry settled beside her, and turned his body so he was facing her. He really didn't want to be nosy, but what Malfoy had said made him suspicious. By the way she reacted to Ron only moments ago, he was even more suspicious that what he had said was correct. He just didn't want to believe it was true until Hermione confirmed it.

"Hermione…I don't wanna be nosy but, I'm your best friend. You have to tell me. Is what Malfoy said true?" he bit his lip gently and gave his best friend a friendly smile. "I'm not gonna be mad at you, not at all."

As soon as Hermione heard the words streaming from Harry's mouth, she wanted to cry. So Malfoy was telling people. What the pair of them had done was now nothing more than a dirty piece of gossip travelling around the school. It wasn't the special night she had thought it had been. She had been just a quick, convenient shag for Draco Malfoy. _Bloody brilliant. _Whilst thinking these thoughts, Hermione hadn't realised that tears were forming in her eyes. She looked at Harry and suddenly broke down in loud, uncontrollable sobs. Her best friend stared at her and shifted uncomfortably. Like most boys, he wasn't comfortable around a crying girl. So he did what he knew best. He slid his long arms around her shaking body and pulled her close towards him, holding Hermione close. One hand rested on her back, and the other ran through her hair, just as Draco had done last night…

"Shh, it's okay, don't be upset," Harry whispered as Hermione sobbed into his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, not if it upsets you this much."

"No, no. Harry, you're my best friend and I love you, and I feel so stupid." She sat up and wiped her eyes, fresh tears appearing immediately. "He.. I.. I thought it meant something to him, but I was wrong." She cried, burying her head into his shoulder again.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, Lavender clutching on to his arm and gazing at him.

"Look, Ron. I think it's best if you just leave us to it for a second alright? She'll be okay." Harry said sternly. Ron was about to protest but stopped, before turning around and leading Lavender away.

Harry lead Hermione to the staircase up to the girls' dormitories. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"I'll be okay, I just need a good nights sleep, that's all. Thank you Harry, and congratulations again on winning the match. I'm sorry you didn't exactly get a chance to celebrate properly."

Harry smiled, pulling her into his arms once more and hugging her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm here for you whenever you need me. Now go get some rest." He said, running a hand through her long hair.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was infuriated at how, even now, she could not seem to get Draco out of her head. Being with him had felt so right, so normal.

Whilst Hermione was laid awake in bed thinking about Draco, he was sat in the Room of Requirement on the bed they had slept in together the night before. He was hoping, although he knew it wouldn't happen, that Hermione would show up and he could explain. Why he wanted to explain, he had no idea. All he knew was that he had hurt her. He had seen it in her eyes when he gave her a quick glance that morning. It had almost broken his heart. For some strange reason he had the urge to protect the Gryffindor against everything, and everyone. _Is this what love is?_Draco had asked himself that question over and over today. It had made the team lose the match. As if Malfoy could concentrate on Quidditch after sleeping with Hermione. It wasn't something that would leave his head quickly, that was for certain.

Rubbing his head slowly, Draco laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes slowly and tried to rid all of his thoughts of Hermione. It wouldn't do him any good if he continued to think about her. Suddenly he felt a faint ache in his chest, and placed his palm flat against it. It felt as if his heart was hurting just like Hermione's must be. This made him feel only a tad better. To Draco, he could tell last night meant as much to her as it did to him. If only he could put things right. He knew by now that she would know of him telling Weasley and Potter. Neither of them would keep that quiet. Nosy little buggers. After what felt like hours, both Draco and Hermione fell asleep, dreaming of one another and a future they were almost certain they would never get.

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats in Defence Against The Dark Arts the next morning. Ron was refusing to talk to Hermione, making it extremely awkward for Harry sitting between them. Hermione had not mentioned the previous night and so Harry did not bring it up.

Hermione sat fiddling with her quill when her heart stopped momentarily as she heard Draco's voice from the back of the classroom. He strolled in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, and sat down in is usual place near the back of the room. Hermione looked away quickly as he turned towards her, and immediately began fiddling with her quill again. She thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye flutter past her shoulder, and a paper plane landed on the desk in front of her.

Hermione hesitated before carefully unfolding the paper plane. In Draco's handwriting there were the two words, "I'm sorry".

Anger swept over Hermione. She picked up her quill and quickly wrote a reply, "I should have expected this from you, Malfoy." Before folding the plane and aiming straight at Malfoy.

The doors opened once more and Professor Snape strode in, raising his wand and distributing books to each desk. "Page 620." He requested, walking to the front of the classroom.

Draco glanced at the paper plane that landed in front of him. Crabbe and Goyle shot him curious looks but asked no questions. Slowly he unfolded it and read the words. A sigh escaped his lips without even noticing. Glancing up he looked at her back, remembering what lay beneath the robes. Even with her response, he couldn't help but smile. He wrote back a reply, which simply said 'Please, Hermione. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 9 tonight. I will be there all night.' He threw it back in Hermione's direction and watched her open it. Now all he had to do was wait and see.

Another note landed in front of Hermione and she frowned, opening it. Reading the words she bit her lip. The anger was still there. Maybe she should go and just punch him in the face. A smile brightened her face at the thought, and she folded up the note before slipping it into her pocket. She looked down at the page in front of her, and started to work, feeling Ron and Harry's eyes on her work. Copying as usual. Hermione didn't mind any more, she was so used to it.

It was half nine, and Hermione hadn't shown. Draco was sat on a sofa facing the door, which would probably look scary to Hermione if she ever turned up. He imagined scenario's in his head as he waited impatiently, playing out what he would say to her, how he would hold her, how he would kiss her... Anxiously he looked up at the door again. Still no sign of her.

Draco sighed loudly, lying back on the sofa and closing his eyes. He shouldn't have expected her to turn up anyway, she didn't owe it to him. He felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the look in her eyes before he left her lying on the bed. The hurt in her eyes. Just then he heard a small creak of the door and sat up, raising his wand instinctively.

Hermione hesitated at the door, and Draco lowered his wand.

"You came." He managed to speak at last, smiling standing before him.

"Yes, I mean, I supposed I ought to hear you out." Hermione looked down, playing with her fingers.

"I'm glad," He said, standing up and walking towards her slowly. When he reached out to take Hermione's hand, she took a step back and shook her head at him. Not yet, she thought to herself. She smiled at him and slowly walked to sit down on the sofa. Surprisingly she didn't feel mad at him now that she was in the same room with him. Alone. All she wanted to do was re-enact what they had done the night before last. Colour rose in her cheeks and she tried to hide them from Draco.

"I think you should talk…" she murmured, looking up at Draco. He had a smile on his face and she suddenly realised how gorgeous he was when he smiled, which wasn't often. In fact, the day before she had probably seen his real smile for the first time ever. He never seemed to smile. Just smirk or look smug. Hermione watched as he sat down beside her. Just as he had the night before, he slid his arm around her, although around the sofa rather than her shoulder. He turned to face her and gave her that sweet smile again. It made Hermione's heart melt.

"This morning…I was scared. Only yesterday I thought I hated you and I ended the day making love to you. I think I fell for you in between that. You're actually amazing, Hermione Granger. How I didn't notice before is beyond me. I realised that I don't care about your blood status. All I care about is you, Granger."

"But, what about your family, what about Harry and Ron? What about all your friends? I wish it were as simple as what you say, but it isn't-"

Draco interrupted Hermione by kissing her. He pulled her closer to him, trying to fill the space between them. "Don't think about anything else, none of it matters." He whispered, as she traced a finger over his jaw. "Just say yes." Hermione smiled before their lips met again.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
